justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragostea Din Tei
|artist = |year = 2003 |dlc = October 12, 2017 (JDU) |nogm = 5 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 79 |kcal = 24.3 |dura = 3:38 |nowc = DragosteaDinTei |audio = |perf = Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Nordeen Ezzahr (P3) }}"Dragostea Din Tei" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men with bright colored costumes which are themed to be costumes from some airport. P1 P1 is a marshaller. He has black dreadlocks in a ponytail, orange noise-cancelling headphones, some facial hair on his chin, a black necklace, a sky blue tank top, yellow workman pants, a black and yellow jacket tied around his hips, and magenta shoes. He also holds a pair of paddles used to lead large planes onto the "J-line" of the tarmac runway, which he throws away early in the routine. P2 P2 is a pilot. He has a small black mustache and is wearing a blue pilot hat, dark sunglasses, a magenta polo shirt with a black tie, blue work pants, and black shoes. P3 P3 is a skydiver. He has short black hair, a neon green skydiver suit with two pink patches, a yellow shirt underneath, a black backpack, and black shoes. Dragosteadintei_coach_1_big.png|P1 Dragosteadintei_coach_2_big.png|P2 Dragosteadintei_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The routine takes place on the wing of an aircraft. The aircraft begins airborne in a sky with purple clouds. Rubber ducks can be seen moving across the background. After another airplane zooms by, the aircraft on which the routine takes place lands during a sunset. The aircraft can be seen with spinning rotors. It moves rapidly across a runway strip illuminated by purple lights. Sometimes, the lyrics appear flying with a parachute and are highlighted when sung. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Move your arms up and down while kicking with your legs. Gold Move 3: Spread your arms out like you are soaring. Gold Move 5: *'P1:' Throw your left arm down, and put right arm near your face. *'P2:' Put your left arm behind your head, and point to the screen with your right hand. *'P3:' Put your right arm behind your head. This is the final move of the routine. Numanuma_gm124.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Numanuma_gm3.png|Gold Move 3 Numanuma_gm5.png|Gold Move 5 DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMoveInGame1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMove3.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Trivia *''Dragostea Din Tei'' is the first Romanian-language song in the series. *At the first move, P3 does not score. *P3 s outfit appears to be glitchy, likely due to the brightness of the outfit. **P2 s tie is very glitchy too. **The straps near P3 s legs are very glitchy too, because they sometimes flash blue and disappear. *The way the coaches are dancing on the wing of an airplane mimics the corresponding music video where O-Zone also does it. *''Dragostea Din Tei'' is the first all-male Classic-Mode Trio in which the song is not covered. *''Dragostea Din Tei'' is the seventh song, after Never Gonna Give You Up, Gangnam Style, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Let It Go, ''Ievan Polkka'', and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) to have been based on a viral video. In this case, the viral video is Numa Numa. ''This is one of first of the viral videos that existed before the creation of YouTube. *In the second verse, there is a mistake with a move: P2 puts his left hand on his hip, while the pictogram portrays him with the left hand behind his head. This was later fixed. ** There is another error at the end. The coaches float in mid-air when the plane carries them away. * Some air is blown through a machine in real life, while the coaches dance. This is the third time this technique is used, after [[Burn|''Burn]] and ''Rabiosa''. * In the coach selection menu, P1 s tank top has two green spots which do not appear in the gameplay nor in the menu icon and in the cover. ** This might have been an editing error or a glitch. * In the menu, the plane's turbine and windows look different than in the actual routine. ** Also, the coaches have a blue outline on the menu icon; however, their actual outline colour is pink. *** These may be beta elements. *The dancers and the plane can be seen in the Superhero routine in ''Just Dance'' Machine. Gallery Dragosteadintei.jpg|''Dragostea Din Tei'' NumaNuma2017MenuStart.png|''Dragostea Din Tei'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu 00000143.png| album coach Dragosteadinteisquarebkg.png|''Just Dance 2017'' menu banner (7th-Gen) NumaNuma2017Menu.png|''Just Dance 2017'' loading screen NumaNumaCoachSel.png|Coach Selection menu Dragosteadintei cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 546_numanuma.png|P2's avatar 200546.png|P2's Golden avatar 300546.png|P2's Diamond avatar Pictogramarm.png|Pictogram error Glitchnumanuma.png|Position error at the end Pictos-sprite_numanuma.png|Pictograms numanuma jdn notification.png|''Just Dance Now'' notification backdra.png|Sky background Numanuma photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth JustDance_LQBG02.jpg|Background Concept Art 25f4d452417055.59106b7727a3f.jpg|Concept Art 43643c52417055.59106b77285f3.jpg|Concept Art 2 Videos O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 Dragostea Din Tei Just Dance Now - Dragostea Din Tei 5* Just Dance 2018 - Dragostea Din Tei References Site Navigation es:Dragostea Din Tei Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:Nordeen Ezzahr